Q&A with Kekkaishi
by animemakesmyday
Summary: I have now kidnapped the characters of Kekkaishi for torture and humiliation they might get feisty wish me luck! RATED T CAUSE OF F BOMBS
1. Chapter 1

_**Q&A WITH KEKKAISHI CHARACTERS!**_

**Internet acting up again I don't know why we can't just get wifi like the rest of the world but oh well anyway this is Q&A with Kekkaishi characters anyway it'll just be questions I make up but you can post your own questions or answers I don't care if you want to do a character just ask.**

**Disclaimer: don't own don't sue**

**Part 1 Yoshimori**

Yoshimori: …. Why the hell is it me?

Me: you just don't get it, you're the freakin main character dumbass!

Yoshimori: yeah but could you untie me first?

Me: no chance you'll use your moves on me and this is officially a kidnapping

Yoshimori: ? shit, well as long as you don't do anything with me and let me go I'm ok with it….

Me: no this isn't gonna be bondage but we may ask you those types of questions.

Yoshimori: kids if you don't know what that means don't ask don't search it up cause either your too young or just turned T, parents don't flag or sue, anyway ask away you by the way whats your name?

Me: don't need to know anyway whats that thing on your head?

Yoshimori: ….. well its kinda my altar ego…. And well he helps me out and stuff…

?: yo! Whats goin on bitches? Yoshimori my man! Whats goin on? Haven't seen you since well forever, how ya doin?

Me: …

Yoshimori: goin good….

Me: well I don't know his name so I'm leaving it as ? alright

?: im insulted… and high but that's not the point!

Me: YOUR HIGH? Wtf anyway I don't know your name cause my internet is down

?: Then you shoulda memorized it dumbass just like you memorized yoshimori's name

Yoshimori: why am I getting pushed aside shouldn't I be the main person here…?

?: shut up bitch, god fu*k it im blowing this dump going to the bar to get drunk and smoke some of my pot

Me: by yourself?

?: hell no! got some of my hoes with me too so its all good….

Me: can I come with?

?: no!

Me: awwwwwwwwwwwww

Yoshimori: _'asleep'_

?: screw ya guys later _'exits'_

Me: well guess its over, by the way are you gay yoshimori?

Yoshimori: I'll answer that another time….

End, Fin, Cut! That's a wrap.

**Alright its over hated it? Well flame it all you want I don't really give a crap. But seriously what the hell is that guys name I just don't remember at all. I was bored doubt I'll continue unless my computer acts like sh*t again. L8er **

**No Yoshimori was kidnapped in the making of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Q&A with Kekkaishi

Last time we asked Yoshimori a stunning question about his sexuality how is he gonna answer?

Yoshimori: WTF NO! I am not f*king gay, what the hell is up with that question? SCREW! YOU!

Me: My, my such a temper… so…. Whats your favorite color?

Yoshimori: I like black probably…

Me: Emo assed punk….

Yoshimori: What did you say?

Me: Oh nothing…

Yoshimori: … so is this it? You got no more questions?

Me: huh? Its not my fault, its cause the readers thought you were too boring to comment about!

Yoshimori: Hey! You take that back, its cause of your stupid summary!

Me: You know what, lets just agree to disagree, *cough* queerface

Yoshimori: WHAT? YOU WANNA GO?

Me: Sure whatever we got no readers anyways, lets go queerface

Yoshimori: Wow the same burn twice, you must be feeling pretty special

Me: Hey F*ck off asslicker!

Yoshimori: Yeah I was licking your mom's all night!

Me: At least I gotta mom and not two dads

Yoshimori: Hey at least I gotta dick

Me: I got a dick just ask Tokine

Yoshimori: Hey! Leave my crush outta this wannabe punk

Me: You know what I'm really bored lets stop now douchepants

Yoshimori: agreed pansyface

**That's it I was soooooooooo bored and outta ideas I am so done with Yoshimori, next up is Tokine, so if any1 is actually paying attention to this thing THANKYOU**

**Me: Oh and BTW Yoshimori is totally gay**

**Yoshimori: NO IM FKING NOT!**

**Me: I meant gay as in happy**

**Yoshimori: oh….**


	3. Chapter 3

Q&A with Kekkaishi 3

**Well… I looked up reviews and I apologize to the person who hates my fanfic. Anyway… this is a complete joke guys so plz don't take it seriously. Anyway… I'll put it in the description that this is a JOKE/CRACK? Anyways… srry serious guys?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned… well I don't**

Me: Welcome back to the question corner!

Tokine: ….

Me: awwwww don't be so gloomy Tokine, at least say hi.

Tokine: Hi….

Me: That's better, now I'll be asking some questions to you, ok?

Tokine: ummmm, ok, I don't really mind….

Me: K let's start with this question… do you love Yoshimori?

Tokine: … hahahahhahahaha! Yeah right, like I'll ever love that loser!

Me: …. Wow harsh aren't you?

Tokine: Well, it's the truth

Me: Ok, anyway, next question Do you smoke pot?

Tokine: What? You a cop or something?

Me: Well, no…

Tokine: Then don't fcking asking, B*tch!

Me: SIGH, ok… well then, read any good mangas lately?

Tokine: I was too busy smoking pot…

Me: So you smoke pot?

Tokine: Don't ask unless you the cop

Me: Screw this, I'm getting Yoshimori to ask the questions

Yoshimori: Ummmm… so…. Ummmmm

Tokine: well? Spit it out, I hate indecisive people!

Yoshimori: Alright! So… um… do you like anyone right now?

Tokine: Well, Pot is my best friend. Crack is my lover. And Weed is my ilegit husband.

Yoshimori: …. So… if I gave you some Crack, will you make out with me?

Tokine: Sure, but I'll need some whiskey too.

Yoshimori: Oh boy! I GET TO MAKE OUT WITH A REAL LIFE GIRL! NO MORE BLOW UP DOLLS! YESZZZZZZZZZZ! BE RIGHT BACK TOKINE!

2 hours later….

Me: I bring unfortunate news… Yoshimori has just been arrested and is currently being questioned else where.

Tokine: That jackass… if it was me I would never be caught.

Me: You know… this is partially your fault too.

Tokine: I don't care

Me: Fair enough, anyway want to go see Yoshimori's blow up doll?

Tokine: LOL what does it look like?

Me: To be honest, it kinda looks like you…

Tokine: Gross…

Me: Yeah…

Tokine: want to grab some pot and just chill?

Me: Yeah sounds good let's go…

AT THAT TIME….

Yoshimori: Help me!

Rapist #1: hold still…

Rapist #2: wait… we need to get him ready first….

Rapist #3: Let's screw him…

Rapist #4: four is pushing it don't you think?

Yoshimori was never the same after that… apparently he contracted aids after that and shortly afterwards he died.

As for me and Tokine… Tokine had an overdoes and died as well. I am now currently standing over their graves… well Yoshimori's grave. Cause Tokine was cremated and her ashes were thrown over the Dead Sea.

**Well that's it. The point of this story is that Aids and Overdose are dangerous and can kill you, so practice safe sex and do drugs in moderation. **

**Nahhhhhhhh, just screwing with you guys. Anyway that wraps up this crack fic. Why? Because I ran out of ideas, how that? **


End file.
